炎之鍛冶工匠
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 劇情活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 活動時間: 2/15/19 16:00 - 3/8/19 15:59 (UTC+8) The area map has several stages which must be cleared in order. Parties and equipment can't be changed on the area map. You will not be able to return to the home screen until you complete all stages or give up. Losing on a battle will also return you to the home screen, losing all progress and energy used unless lapis is used to revive. There are two types of stages, one being battle stages, in which wave battles occurs, and the other being scenario stages, in which story scenes play out. 獎勵 裝備能力 Total Battle Info Mission Checklist Usage or kill missions are bolded. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains "no magic/black magic" and "deal elemental damage" combo, indicated with Bonus Stage Stage 1: Terror Knight Abilities * Inescapable Death: Instant KO (100%) to one enemy * Aerora: Wind magic damage (1.4x) to all enemies (can be sealed/reflected) * Blizzara: Ice magic damage (1.4x) to all enemies (can be sealed/reflected) * Stonra: Earth magic damage (1.4x) to all enemies (can be sealed/reflected) * Dispelling Roar: Remove all effects from one enemy. Inflict Paralyze and Petrify (100%) on one enemy * Onrush: Physical damage (2.5x) to one enemy. Inflict Confusion (100%) on one enemy * Sweep: Physical damage (2x) to all enemies * Call of Death: Instant KO (100%) to all enemies Attack Pattern * When killed: Call of Death * Threshold attacks ** 80% HP: *** Inescapable Death (to highest ATK unit) *** Continues with the regular attack pattern for that turn ** 50% HP: *** Inescapable Death (to highest HP unit) *** Continues with the regular attack pattern for that turn ** 20% HP: *** Inescapable Death (to lowest HP unit) *** Continues with the regular attack pattern for that turn * Every 6 turns: 2x Dispelling Roar * Every 2 turns (if Dispelling Roar was not used): Dispelling Roar (to highest DEF unit) * Every 3 turns: Inescapable Death * Every 2 turns: Sweep * Every turn: ** Onrush (to highest SPR unit) ** Onrush * Remaining actions are ** Aerora (30%) ** Blizzara (21%) ** Stonra (14.7%) ** Normal attacks (34.3%) Stage 2: Experiment No. 44 Abilities * Defensive Instinct: Reduce all damage taken by 90% to caster for one turn (can not be removed). * Pistol Shot: Remove one enemy from the fight for 3 turns. * Slam: Physical damage (1.8x, ATK) to one enemy. Reduce DEF and SPR by 50% for 3 turns to one enemy. * Life Drainer: Physical damage (2.5x, ATK) as HP drain (30%) to one enemy. Physical damage (0.15x, ATK) as MP drain (30%) to one enemy. * Sweep: Physical damage (2x, ATK) to all enemies. * Rib: Physical damage (1.8x, ATK) to one enemy. * Venom Blast: Magic damage (3x, MAG) to all enemies. Inflict Poison and Disease (80%) on all enemies. * Gasious Dissemination: Inflict Poison, Sleep and Disease (50%) on all enemies. Attack Pattern * Threshold attacks ** 80%, 65%, 50%, 33%, 20% HP *** Venom Blast (one cast for every threshold pushed) *** Continues with the regular attack pattern for this turn * If hit with Fire damage on three different turns: **'Pistol Shot' (to highest ATK unit) ** Fire count is reset to zero ** Remaining actions are Rib * If hit with Fire damage on the previous turn: Defensive Instinct ** Continues with the regular attack pattern for this turn * If not hit with Fire damage on the previous turn, remaining actions follow a set sequence (1 sequence/turn): ** Sequence A: 3x Slam, another Slam if <50% HP ** Sequence B: 3x Life Drainer, another Life Drainer if <50% HP ** Sequence C: 3x Sweep, another Sweep if <50% HP, Gasious Dissemination ** NOTE: Fire damage makes the boss skip a sequence * Remaining actions are Rib Stage 3: Intangir Abilities * Drifting off...: Increase ATK/SPR (200%) for 2 turns to caster * ' It's dozing off...': Increase DEF/MAG (200%) for 2 turns to caster * It's in a deep sleep: Increase ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (200%) for 2 turns to caster * Awoken: No effect * It yawned...: Restore 3,000,000 HP to caster * Meteor1: Magic damage (2.93x) to all enemies * Meteor2: Magic damage (2.14x) to all enemies * Thunderous Meteor: Magic damage (7x) to all enemies * Heavenly Collapse: Magic damage (15x) to all enemies * Heave: Instant KO (100%) to one enemy * Drowsy Phage: Inflict sleep (100%) on all enemies * Bacteriophage: Inflict all status ailments (100%) on all enemies * Rake: Physical damage (3.5x) to one enemy * Inescapable Horn: Physical damage (4.5x) to one enemy (Cannot be evaded) * Lion's Rough Claw: Physical damage (2.5x) to one enemy. Decrease DEF/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * Violent Scratch: Physical damage (2x) to all enemies * Awakening Anger: Physical damage (6x) to all enemies Attack pattern Pre-emptive attack * Meteor2 * Drifting off... * Ends turn Threshold Attacks * 80% HP ** Awoken ** Heavenly Collapse ** ' It's dozing off...' ** Ends turn * 50% HP ** Awoken ** Drowsy Phage ** Heavenly Collapse ** Drifting off... ** Ends turn * 20% HP ** Awoken ** Bacteriophage ** Heavenly Collapse ** It’s dozing off... ** Ends turn Other attacks * If Intangir casts Drifting off... or It’s dozing off..., and if you don't damage it or use any LB on the next turn, ** Uses It's in a deep sleep ** Ends turn * If Intangir used Drifting off... on the turn before, it retaliates with the following skills: * If Intangir used It’s dozing off... on the turn before, it retaliates with the following skills: * If Intangir uses It's in a deep sleep and you didn't attack it, it uses the following attacks on its next turn: ** Awoken ** 2x Awakening Anger ** It yawned... ** Ends turn Preemptive damage Tips * See testimonials and discussions. *General tips: **Stage 1: Terror Knight ***Can be killed using Raise. ***The ST death can be provoked. A Genji Shield or Safety Bit + 100% provoke unit will make this one easy. ***If your provoke unit is your AoE phys cover unit, then be careful with the dispel turn (Dispelling Roar) as this will remove its cover buff. **Stage 2: Experiment #44 ***Cannot be killed with Raise despite of its Reaper race. ***Its Pistol Shot can be provoked. ***Avoid hitting him with fire damage (its weakness) in 3 different turns unless you have a way to mitigate its snort. This includes counter attacks (magic or normal attacks with fire-imbued weapons). ****You can hit it with fire damage 3 times in single turn to fulfill the mission without triggering the snort. ***Properly using phys AoE evasion cover+provoker, magic AoE cover, and ailment-resistance buff will mitigate all of its attacks: ****Magic cover can only trigger on its threshold; the rest of its attacks are physical. ****Do not push threshold on the turn when it will cast Sweep, because then the phys cover will not trigger. Or, use fire damage as emergency exit to skip its Sweep sequence. **Stage 3: Intangir ***See Scorn of the Intangir (exactly same action pattern and stats). ***Due to powercreep, it is now very possible to push Intangir into threshold in every turn, forcing him to use only Drowsy Phage/'Bacteriophage' (easily mitigated by ailment-resistance buffs) and Heavenly Collapse (use magic AoE cover). ****To recover your magic tank while still obeying the missions, you can use non-magic Reraise (e.g. Chow's Courageous Heart, Ankh of Goddess, etc) or non-magic-non-item Raise (e.g. Phoenix, Ayaka's Resurgence, Lotus Mage Fina's Reverse Hearts, etc). Be careful if using Phoenix or LB (including non-damaging LB), as Intangir will counter these. ****You can spend one turn to recover as long as you don't damage it and don't use LB. References * AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic Videos Youtube